


"Who the hell is Steve?"

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky went down with the Valkyrie believing that Steve died in the Alps. The future comes for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Who the hell is Steve?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambrolleignsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolleignsgirl/gifts).



> Big thanks to giselleslash for brainstorming ideas and holding my hand and to amphigoury for lending a beta eye at super short notice ♥
> 
> For ambrolleignsgirl, who wanted an AU where Steve is the one to fall from the train.

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/146890009454/he-doesnt-know-its-his-birthday-art-on-ao3) **


End file.
